mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles in Mafia II
Mafia II has 42 accessible vehicles and an additional 12 bonus vehicles. Every vehicle can be driven from the beginning of the game, unlike Mafia, where the player had to be taught how to steal certain vehicles before they are drivable. Even though they all can be driven from the start, some are not unlocked until certain points are reached in the game. Cars can run out of fuel, suffer body damage, collect dirt and explode. Upgrades and repairs can be purchased at any Charlie's Service & Repair. Car trunks and hoods can be opened and engines can be repaired if they break down. The player can customize many parts of the car to their liking, including engine upgrades, color changes, wheels and tires and personalized license plates. Additional upgrades are added through download of certain DLC's. Much to the dismay of many fans and despite the speculated hype, motorcycles were not included in the game. =Vehicles= 1940's 2 Door * Jefferson Provincial * Smith Coupe * Walter Coupe Sedans/Saloons * Culver Empire * Lassiter Series 69 * Shubert 38 * Shubert Series AB * Smith V8 Taxis * Shubert 38 Taxi Trucks and Vans * Shubert 38 Hearse * Shubert 38 Panel Truck * Shubert Pickup * Shubert Snow Plow * Shubert Truck * Smith Truck Law Enforcement * Culver Empire Detective Special * Culver Empire Police Special * Police Bus Other * GAI 353 Military Truck * Parry Bus * Italian Military Truck * Sherman M4A1 * Wespe 1950's 2 Door * Ascot Bailey S200 * Berkley Kingfisher * ISW 508 * Shubert Beverly * Shubert Frigate * Smith Mainline * Smith Thunderbolt Sedans/Saloons * Houston Wasp * Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood * Potomac Indian * Quicksilver Windsor * Smith Custom 200 * Walker Rocket Taxis * Quicksilver Windsor Taxi Trucks and Vans * Hank B * Hank B Fuel Tank * Milk Truck * Shubert Armored Van * Smith Deluxe Station Wagon Law Enforcement * Smith Custom 200 Police Special Hot Rods * Shubert Pickup Hot Rod * Smith 34 Hot Rod * Walter Hot Rod Bonus Vehicles :Main Article: Downloadable Content Bonus vehicles are added through five additional DLC vehicle and clothing packs. Each pack contains two exclusive vehicles and two types of clothing to fit each pack. Two additional vehicles are added through download of Mafia II's story DLC's. Greaser Pack * Shubert Pickup Hot Rod * Smith 34 Hot Rod Made Man Pack * Cossack * Roller GL300 Renegade Pack * Potomac Elysium * Walter Hot Rod Vegas Pack * Chaffeque XT * Jefferson Futura War Hero Pack * Walter Utility * Walter Military Joe's Adventures * Delizia Grandeamerica The Betrayal of Jimmy * Waybar Hot Rod Vehicle Modification :''Main Article: Charlie's Service & Repair Performance Upgrades Vehicles in Mafia II can be modified with three levels of performance upgrades. *'Basic Tuning''' increases the overall performance and top speed of the engine. This is the only level available in the 1940's era of the game. *'Sports Tuning' decreases the weight of the vehicle and tightens up the suspension, giving the vehicle better handling. *'Super Charge' increases the engines speed by adding a supercharger. This level is only available if The Betrayal of Jimmy or Jimmy's Vendetta is installed. Cosmetic Upgrades Vehicles in Mafia II can be modified with four different cosmetic upgrades. *'Paint'. Vehicles can be painted in single or two-tone, depending on the vehicle. 20 colors are available in the 1940's era and an additional 20 are added in the 1950's. *'Custom paint jobs'. Eight different custom paint jobs, from racing stripes and decals to flames are available. These are only accessible if The Betrayal of Jimmy or Jimmy's Vendetta is installed. *'Wheels and tires'. Choose from twelve different sets of wheels and tires. Five are available in the 1940's era and an additional seven become available in the 1950's. *'Custom license plates'. Change your license plate to suit your personality. Choose up to six characters with numbers 0-9 and letters A-Z. Cut Vehicles *Forklift See also *Vehicles in Mafia *Vehicle Brands *Rims and Tires *Charlie's Service & Repair Slideshow Culver Front.png|Culver Empire Culver Police Front.png|Culver Empire Police Special Culver Empire Detective Special.png|Culver Empire Detective Special Provincial Front.png|Jefferson Provincial Lassiter 69 Front.png|Lassiter Series 69 Shubert 38 Front.png|Shubert 38 Shubert Taxi Front.png|Shubert 38 Taxi Hearse Front.png|Shubert 38 Hearse Shubert Van Front.png|Shubert 38 Panel Truck Pickup Front.png|Shubert Pickup Sh AB Front.jpg|Shubert Series AB Smith Coupe Front.png|Smith Coupe Smith V8 Front.png|Smith V8 Walter Coupe Front.png|Walter Coupe Sh Truck Front.png|Shubert Truck Sh Flat Front.png|Shubert Truck Flatbed Sh Covered Front.png|Shubert Truck Covered Sh Plow Front.png|Shubert Snowplow Smith truck Front.png|Smith Truck Parry Bus 1951 Front.png|Parry City Bus Police Bus Front.png|Police Bus GIA 353 Front.jpg|GAI 353 Military Truck Sicily Truck 01.png|Sicily Military Truck American Sherman.png|Sherman M4A1 Wespe.png|Wespe Artillery Vehicle Ascot Front.png|Ascot Bailey S200 Berkley Front.png|Berkley Kingfisher Wasp Front.png|Houston Wasp ISW 508 Front.png|ISW 508 Lassiter 75 Front.png|Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood Indian Front.png|Potomac Indian Beverly Front.png|Shubert Beverly Frigate Front.png|Shubert Frigate Custom 200 Front.png|Smith Custom 200 Police 200 Front.png|Smith Custom 200 Police Special Deluxe Front.png|Smith Deluxe Station Wagon Mainline Front.png|Smith Mainline Thunderbolt Front.png|Smith Thunderbolt Quicksilver Front.png|Quicksilver Windsor Quicksilver taxi Front.png|Quicksilver Windsor Taxi Rocket Front.png|Walker Rocket Smith Hotrod Front.png|Smith 34 Hot Rod Walter Hotrod Front.png|Walter Hot Rod Waybar Left.jpg|Waybar Hot Rod Sh Hotrod Front.png|Shubert Pickup Hot Rod Chaffeque Front.png|Chaffequette XT Cossack Front 2.jpg|Cossack Delizia Left.png|Delizia Grandeamerica Futura Front.png|Jefferson Futura Elysium Front.png|Potomac Elysium Roller Front 2.jpg|Roller GL300 Walter Military Front.png|Walter Military Walter Ut Front.png|Walter Utility Milk Front.png|Milk Truck HankB Front.png|Hank B HankB-Fuel 01.png|Hank B Fuel Tanker Armored Front.png|Shubert Armored Van Category:Mafia II Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Mafia II